<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love from the Void by Lalelilolu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083512">Love from the Void</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu'>Lalelilolu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lale's Inktober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Dom Lydia Branwell, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Inktober 2020, Riding Crops, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Sub Asmodeus, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia catches the biggest fish from the void.</p><p>Eighteenth Day of Inktober (Trap)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Lydia Branwell, Lydia Branwell/Asmodeus, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lale's Inktober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love from the Void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/gifts">Myulalie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know why, it's all your fault. This was supposed to be around 500 words. This is all your fault. (Thanks for listening to me while I bitched about it.)</p><p>Asmodia is born. <i>Chaos</i> will rise.</p><p>Please head the tags! This is not for everyone's taste, let me know if I forgot to tag anything :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lydia had invited Alec and Magnus to their monthly dinner in her small flat in Idris. It was their way of catching up with each other and making sure that the relations between the NewYork institute and the Clave remained close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course that was only the official reasoning; you can’t let your ex-fiancé kiss his future husband at your own wedding without forming at least a somewhat friendly bond and in their case it turned out to be a very strong friendly bond with Alec and Magnus both. It was a nice evening, they ate and then settled in the living room, each with a glass of red wine to chat some more before Alec and Magnus would portal home eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec was just talking about the new agreements they had come to in the Downworlder Council and he was so excited while talking about the new contracts and improvements in downworlder-shadowhunter relations in NewYork that he actually started to gesture around freely - something very untypical for Alec. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was good to see him so happy but Alec, unused to his own movements, hit his wine glass that was momentarially parked on the coffee table during a particularly big swing and the red wine spilled over the white, fluffy carpet underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec looked at Lydia sheepishly and stood up, trying to soak the wine up with the sleeve of his shirt. “Lydia, I’m so sorry. I think I ruined your carpet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia was quick to calm Alec down. “Don’t worry, I think it’s time for a new carpet anyway, you didn’t ruin a thing, Alec.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Alexander, let me take care of it. See as if nothing had happened.” With a flick of Magnus’ fingers the red stain disappeared from the carpet along with the puddle of wine, from which the wine had been dropping from the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sent Magnus a thankful smile and apologized to Lydia again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it Alec, really. It’s okay, it happens,” she tried to calm him down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should look under the carpet, make sure that it didn’t seep through. I’d hate to ruin this beautiful hardwood floor.” Alec still looked at Lydia like a kicked puppy so to ease his mind she agreed and together they rolled up the carpet after Magnus had transported the coffee table to another corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, the floor is okay, Alec. Don’t worry about it anymore, okay?” Alec nodded, satisfied now that he’d seen that he hadn’t caused permanent damage. Magnus however narrowed his eyes at the latch that was on the floor and then grinned like a cheshire cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia, darling, what do you have down there under that trapdoor? A dungeon or the entryway to a secret tunnel?” His eyes shone with delight. “I can feel some pretty strong wards surrounding the door.” Magnus looked like a child on christmas who couldn’t wait to catch Santa Claus red handed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia laughed and waved her hand. “Oh that is just an old cellar. I found it after a few weeks of living here. I mainly use it for storage and to keep some void-debris safe.” She waggled with her eyebrows and smiled at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia had told them last month about her new strange hobby. She called it void fishing. Sometimes she would just stick a hand into a portal without having a destination in mind and then pull whatever she could grab out of the void. Magnus and Alec had been concerned at first but she had guaranteed them that she had consulted with an expert on the void first and that it was only done under the protection of special wards. With the picture of put together competence Lydia was, Alec and Magnus had decided to let it rest. She had even shown them some of the prettier pieces she had found. Discarded pendants, a few rings and even a beautiful crown were among her treasures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia makes it through a few more minutes of small talk until she practically shoves them out the door with the excuse of still needing to clean up, which wasn’t as suspicious as it should have been since Magnus was yawning and Alec looks like he was dead on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the door was closed behind them Lydia hurried back to the still uncovered trapdoor, activated her strength roon and lifted up the heavy wood. It had been designed to blend in with the surrounding hardwood floor but of course Magnus, the ever observant bugger, had seen it. Lydia descended the ladder carefully. Her most valuable ‘debris’ was already looking at her with slit-pupiled, golden glowing eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was bound to the wall with heavy chains that were drilled directly into the stone walls. His upper body was leaning forward slightly, which left him almost hanging by his arms. The formerly golden toned skin now has a greyish tone from malnourishment and the lack of sunlight from his time in the void. His bare chest was not as muscular as it used to be, his hair hung down limp, without any shine to it, framing the haggard face. Only his eyes were still shining and they were tracking Lydia’s every movement carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took his chin between her thumb and index finger before whispering in his ear. “You did good tonight Asmodeus. I knew we didn’t need the gag and you proved me right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus pressed his lips together and snarled at her. Lydia was completely unimpressed by that. Instead of being afraid, she threw her head back and let out a barking laugh. “There, there. Why that sour expression? We both know you like it when I praise you. So show your manners, say thank you and then I can reward you for being good and quiet tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus continued to stare at her, flames burning in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. That won’t do, debris.” Lydia clicks her tongue, they had been doing so well and now her charge decided to act petulant. She turned around and regarded the rack that hung on the opposite wall. Lydia let her perfectly manicured finger glide over the various leather handles before she settled on a short riding crop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her tool in hand, Lydia turned around to regard Asmodeus again, whose eyes were wide now. In the beginning it was different, he used to mock her and her various whips, crops and floggers but Lydia had taught him well. Petulance only got him so far. Playing along was usually the better course of action for Asmodeus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia knew she struck an impressive figure with the form fitting jeans and blouse she wore. With her hair tied to one side in a french braid and her stance she demanded authority and that not only in Idris. The smart blazer only helped that impression. Asmodeus had learned that lesson the hard way and regarded the crop in her hand with fear before he hung his head down in shame. “Thank you mistress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that? I did not understand that, debris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Asmodeus spoke loud and clear, stressing every syllable. “Thank you, mistress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my sweet little debris, you deserved that compliment.” She looked at the crop in her hand wistfully. “But I still need to punish you for your disobedience, you know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus whimpered, a pitiful sound, and looked up at her through his lashes. It made a beautiful picture of submission. Him hanging in the heavy iron chains from his wrists, leaning forwards but looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia smiled, “I suppose five lashes will do. You were so beautifully quiet tonight and you found your manners again rather quickly, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you think is suitable, mistress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cooes at him. “So obedient, my precious debris. I’ll make it worth your while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus’ cries rang through the tiny underground basement when the crop made contact with the sensitive skin of his back again and again. After Lydia got in her five strokes she threw the crop into the corner of the room and took Asmodeus’ face in her hand again, looking deep into his eyes. He stared back unwavering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did so well, screamed so prettily for me.” With her left hand she started to stroke through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you mistress.” It came out a bit broken from the abused throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it worked as well. Look at you, being so good for me and thanking me immediately. I knew it would help you remember your manners.” Lydia’s right hand wandered down from his chin, over Asmodeus’ chest down to his jeans clad crotch while he visibly preened under the compliments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia’s left hand gripped his hair hard to keep Asmodeus’ head steady and force him to look into her eyes while her left hand opened the fly of his pants and pulled his thick cock out. It was half hard already. Lydia knew her little debris secretly lusted after the pain, so she did everything in her power to give it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia engulfed his cock with her hand and started stroking painfully slow. Asmodeus tried to buck into her hand but she just gripped him harder, making him hiss and moan simultaniously, a sound somewhere between pain and pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love this don’t you, debris? Being completely at my mercy and Raziel knows you are so beautiful when you let yourself fall.” Asmodeus’ eyes widened at her words, his slitted pupils almost were perfect circles, blown wide by the pleasure. Asmodeus has experience with falling but knew only with Lydia that he’d always be caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not take long for him to spill all over Lydia’s hand and over his own chest with the stimulus of her tight grip on his cock and his hair. He slumped down, completely boneless in his shackles, only his cock still twitching during the aftershocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus’ head rested on Lydia’s shoulder who chuckled quietly and was stroking through his black hair carefully, waiting for her partner to come down from his high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretching up Lydia unfastened the cuffs around his wrists with her free hand and Asmodeus let himself fall into Lydia’s arms completely, all the while she continued to pet him. “I got you, I got you, you did so well darling.” Asmodeus rubs his face against her neck in a cat like manner, making her giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can drop the glamour now, baby.” She was still holding him up, petting every inch of skin she can reach in their position as she felt the glamour drop. His hair was back to smelling good and feeling silky against her nose. His skin looked golden again and his muscles were back in their usual good shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been so good for me. Do you think you can get up the ladder or do you want to stay down here a bit longer?” Lydia lifted Asmodeus’ head with one hand and seeked his eyes for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small swirl of his hand Asmodeus opens a portal behind Lydia wordlessly. She picks him up bridal style before carrying him through. “I love your strength rune,” Asmodeus mutters as she sat him down on the bed and pulled his pants off his legs completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia went over to wiping off Asmodeus’ sweaty and cum covered torso with a wet towel as he watched her hand movements wearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew he was back to being himself when he started huffing. “You know I can clean myself up.” But he let her proceed and Lydia knew Asmodeus secretly enjoys being pampered after their scenes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucked in under the sheets, she left him alone momentarily to get the leftovers from her earlier dinner and a glass of water. Asmodeus devoured his plate while Lydia watched and reminded him to slow down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When all his needs were sated, Asmodeus pulled Lydia into bed with him and held her close. She had almost been asleep when she heard him ask the question. “So when are you going to tell your ex-fiancé that you caught his father-in-law from the void?” Lydia groaned and tried to suffocate him with a pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment if you enjoyed the story, they make my day ♥</p><p>If you don’t know what to say, mention something you liked, you didn’t like, something that confused you, something that made you sad or angry or smile or even laugh. Any kind of feedback is welcome and the sun shines brighter with the simplest of comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>